


No Profound Truth by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets seasick. Daniel goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Profound Truth by babs

"Daniel."

Jack's voice sounded way too loud and when he touched Daniel's forearm, Daniel thought he might just kill Jack. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the wide expanse of water surrounding the high speed boat taking SG1 to the meeting with the Pupian council. He didn't want to be reminded that he was going to be on said boat for another two hours at the least. "I'm going to die," he murmured and then regretted speaking because the effort increased the churning in his stomach.

"Is there any way we can help Doctor Jackson?" one of the Pupian crew asked, evidently speaking to Jack. "We can inform the staff on the island to have a team ready to take him to the best medical facility if necessary."

Daniel could almost imagine the woman wringing her hands in despair, but he wasn't willing to risk opening his eyes to check.

"No," Jack said. He removed his hand from Daniel's arm and Daniel could hear him walking a few steps away. "He's seasick." Daniel heard him say a moment later. As if the word was a cue, Daniel leaned forward and heaved into the plastic bag Sam had given him earlier.

"Sea sick?" He heard the woman repeat the word as if she'd never heard it before.

"The motion of the boat is making him ill," Jack explained.

If possible, Daniel squeezed his eyes more tightly shut. Boat, don't say the word boat, Daniel thought.

"Perhaps some tea? Some water?" Jack asked and then he was back at Daniel's side, his hand on Daniel's nape.

"Outside," Daniel finally managed to gasp. "Fresh air."

"I am sorry, Doctor Jackson," the crewwoman apologized. "There is no place to stand outside. This malady is unknown among our people."

  
The air surrounding Daniel suddenly felt too crowded. He opened his eyes cautiously as he leaned back in the comfortable chair. He wished he hadn't. Three of the crew were standing there. One of the men had a pitcher of what Daniel guessed was water in his hands. The thought of trying to put anything in his stomach started the churning sensation again.

"You need to drink something," Jack said. He held out a glass of water for Daniel.

"It's just gonna..." Daniel managed to reply and then clamped his jaw shut as his gut twisted again.

  
"A little bit. You're gonna get dehydrated," Jack urged and pressed the water glass into Daniel's hands.

Leaning his head back again, Daniel made no effort to drink the water, but the cool glass and the condensation on his fingers felt good.

"Sir?"

Sam's voice sounded to his left and Daniel really hoped she wasn't going to get any closer to him, because the thought of any more people near him made him even queasier.

"Carter?"

"Is Daniel...?"

"Yeah."

Daniel let the conversation go on above his head. All he needed was for Teal'c to...

"I do not understand this affliction, O'Neill."

Acid rose in Daniel's throat and he thrust the glass out blindly, only to have someone take it from his fingers. He grabbed the bag and dry-heaved. It felt worse than when he actually had been able to dislodge his stomach contents. He leaned back, his eyes streaming tears, and he didn't even care. His dignity had been ripped away less than thirty minutes after they'd left the dock near the Stargate.

Sam made a sympathetic little noise and then Daniel heard her move away. She said something Daniel couldn't quite hear, and he heard one of the crew members move away nearly running.

"Carter?" Jack asked again.

"I asked if they could turn down the heat in the cabin. Sometimes a colder temperature helps," Sam explained. "Oh. I wonder if they have ice? Or at least something cold."

Even through his misery Daniel smiled. He could almost see the light bulb turn on over her head.

"I will endeavor to find out," Teal'c replied.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said and opened his eyes again. No one was there but Jack, who was crouching in front of him. "Your knees," he mumbled.

"I figure you owe me a massage," Jack said and smiled. "I didn't know you got...you know."

Daniel was relieved Jack didn't actually say the word. "I don't. At least not in recent memory."

Jack got up and sat in the chair next to Daniel's. "Try just a little bit of the water." He held the glass out and Daniel took it, too exhausted to argue.

He took a cautious mouthful and swallowed, but wasn't willing to risk drinking any more. The water felt good going down, soothing his irritated throat, but it was cold and seemed to slosh in his empty stomach. He was hungry; he could feel his hands shaking ever so slightly and his stomach growled despite the queasiness.

"You think you could eat something?"

Daniel looked at Jack, who stared back at him, his expression one of concern and sympathy. "I'm hungry, but I don't know what..."

Jack patted Daniel's arm and got up. "I'll see if I can round something up. Maybe some bread if they have it? Or some crackers?"

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c appeared in front of him holding what looked like a towel. "I have procured ice for you. Major Carter believes it will help."

He doubted it would, but Daniel didn't say anything. He allowed Teal'c to place the wrapped ice behind his neck.

"How much longer?" he managed to ask. Great, now he was cold and miserable. The temperature in the cabin was dropping, although Teal'c didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"The crew informed me that we should arrive at our destination in little more than an hour." Teal'c's voice was low and soft and provided a counterpoint rumble to background hum of the engines. "Is there anything else I can do to ease your discomfort?"

Daniel rolled his head from side to side, suddenly too exhausted to do more. He shivered once again and then felt something being placed over his legs and torso. He thought he murmured a thank you, but he couldn't be sure. Sleep, sleep would be good.

* * * *

"It's time to wake up, Daniel."

Daniel opened bleary eyes and looked at Sam before he registered that the boat was no longer moving. He shivered and leaned forward, telling himself he needed to stand up, even though he felt as though he could sleep another couple of hours.

"Easy," Jack said on his left and put a hand under Daniel's elbow. Jack's hand was warm on his chilled skin. Daniel stood, his legs a little shaky, but he knew he would be able to get off the boat under his own power. His stomach growled and his mouth felt as dry as if he'd been working on Abydos.

"We apologize for your discomfort, Doctor Jackson," one of the crew members said. "We hope that you will not think ill of our people from your experience."

Summoning up a smile, Daniel reassured the anxious man. "You have treated me with great kindness. Thank you for your assistance. I assure you I bear no ill will towards any of you. I will be certain to inform the Council of the crew's concern for my welfare."

"You okay?" Jack asked under his breath as they made their way across the gangway.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah." He kept shivering though and was glad when Teal'c stood behind him after they emerged from the gray tunnel into a spacious hall.

"Welcome. We welcome you to the Council Hall of Pupia. I am Tyril, Speaker for the Council." The tall dark-haired, dark-skinned man gave an elegant bow. He straightened and looked at them expectantly.

Jack inclined his head and gave a slight bow. "I am Colonel O'Neill, leader of SG-1."

Daniel let his breath out slowly. Jack had followed protocol exactly, a perfect reproduction of the way they'd practiced it in the briefing room.

"You will follow me," Tyril instructed and led them towards a waiting group of people at the far end of the hall.

"Let the schmoozing begin," Jack muttered just loud enough for Daniel to hear.

"Jack," Daniel warned. His stomach gave another growl and he hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself before their hosts. And damn, he couldn't get warm. He rubbed his hands together.

"Daniel?" Sam asked on his other side. He glanced at her and gave her a reassuring smile when he saw the look of worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Still a little cold from turning the temperature down, but fine," he said. He didn't mention how hungry he suddenly was. Hungry and yet dreading the meal he was sure they'd be offered because there was still a four hour trip on that same boat going back to the Stargate. He tried to look on the bright side and tell himself that maybe he wouldn't get seasick again. After all, he hadn't been seasick since he'd been a college student and taken a ferry on the North Sea during a storm. He'd been on boats before on off-world missions. Maybe this first journey had just been a fluke. After all, Jack and Sam hadn't seemed to mind the passage. Of course, they also thought flying fighter jets and making them do things jets just shouldn't do was a blast so Daniel was pretty sure neither of them had ever suffered from motion sickness. Like the Pupians, they were probably immune. If he didn't have to smile and schmooze as Jack so ever so delicately put it, he would have found a corner, curled up in it, and taken a nap.

But duty called and Daniel plastered a friendly smile on his face as they approached the Pupian Council. He'd get through it. He'd gotten through far worse.

He focused his attention on Tyril who was currently going through the ritual of introducing each of SG1 in turn. Daniel bowed politely after his introduction and two older women then escorted him further into the hall. He glanced over at Jack who looked bemused by his similar escorts while Sam had acquired an older man and a young woman and Teal'c was surrounded by the tallest Pupian--a man who looked as fierce as Teal'c could and was covered in clan tattoos. It appeared their time with the Council was going to be very interesting.

* * * *

He thought leaving the boat for dry land would relieve the seasickness. At least that's what Jack had insisted would happen, and Daniel could remember enough about his bout with it long ago to know he should feel better. But the incense in the hall, and the heavy perfume of the women, wasn't helping to relieve the churning in his stomach. He'd eaten bread and a fish stew that had eased the hunger pangs, but now he was beginning to regret indulging in the food.

"You will like the entertainment we have procured, Daniel Jackson," Bennita, the oldest of the two women said. "It is a play showing the beginnings of our people." She patted his back. He wasn't sure if the motion was meant to soothe him or to just give her an excuse to touch him.

He smiled at her, politeness personified, and thought longingly of the cold fresh air of a Colorado winter. His head hurt--dehydration and unfamiliar smells the cause of it he was sure. Daniel took another cautious sip of water. Sam leaned across the table and touched his wrist.

She smiled at him although it was mixed with a look of sympathy before she pressed two Tylenol into his hand. "It should help," she whispered.

Daniel nodded and swallowed the pills. He didn't know how much benefit he'd derive from something he'd most likely be throwing up soon.

  
A slow drum beat began somewhere behind Daniel and the lights of the hall abruptly went off. There was the sound of a lone voice, singing what was a song of creation and when the lights came back up, the stage in front of them was filled with people dressed in costumes that Daniel interpreted as representations of the various animals inhabiting the oceans of the planet. At any other time, Daniel would have lost himself in the entertainment, absorbing the sights and sounds of another culture, but despite his best efforts he wasn't able to thoroughly enjoy himself. He had been cold earlier, now he was hot and breathed through his mouth, trying to block out the overwhelming smells of heavy perfume and the incense drifting off the stage.

"Yes," he heard the woman next to him whisper.

Closing his eyes, Daniel hoped that maybe it would relieve the headache. The Tylenol Sam had handed him earlier wasn't helping. The woman moved away, her arm brushing his as she went, and then there was a familiar body next to his.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered in his ear.

Daniel didn't trust himself to speak, but he shifted his leg so his knee bumped Jack's.

"We'll be headed home soon," Jack added, his breath tickling Daniel's ear. "Hang in there."

To top off his misery, the nausea and the headache were joined by a huge lump in his throat.

* * * *

"Daniel?"

Sam must have turned away then because her voice seemed to shift direction.

"I think he's sleeping, sir."

"Not sleepin'," Daniel mumbled. He didn't say more. He was too miserable to sleep. The voyage back to the Stargate wasn't any easier than the voyage to the Council's island.

"Carter, see if you can find out how long it'll be until we dock," Jack ordered from behind Daniel. "Teal'c, go find that crew member who had the water earlier."

Some time later, a warm hand was placed against his nape --Daniel was losing track of time, the boat ride a haze of misery, and a glass bumped against his teeth. He heard someone moan and then realized with dismay the sound had come from his lips.

"Just a little," Jack requested and the glass tipped a bit.

Daniel swallowed and immediately regretted it. The water came back up before he even had a chance to lean over and aim into the bag.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jack tugged at Daniel's jacket and Daniel let him. He was too exhausted to do anything but move his arms a little when Jack told him to. The jacket placed around him was warm and at least two sizes larger than his own.

"Teal'c," Daniel murmured. "Thanks."

"You are most welcome, DanielJackson," Teal'c replied.

He wanted the rest of the water badly. He was thirsty, hot and cold, hungry and nauseous, and sleepy. All he wanted was to be on dry land, preferably in a place where there was no sound, no smells, nothing to disturb him at all. Opening his eyes brought on a bout of dizziness and took more effort than he was willing to expend.

He heard Jack say, "Carter," but then the voices swirled away from him and he couldn't seem to find his voice to ask where they were going.

  
* * * *

"Easy there," Jack ordered.

His grip tightened on Daniel's arm, which was a good thing, Daniel decided, considering his legs were doing their damnedest to turn to spaghetti under him. He looked at the Stargate and the familiar blue puddle and thought he might just fall over and kiss the DHD. On second thought, he decided, maybe he'd just settle for letting Jack push him through the Gate and he'd kiss the ramp on the other side. Yeah, yeah, that seemed like a better idea.

"No, I'm not going to push you through," Jack said, sounding amused.

Daniel frowned. He didn't remember speaking his thoughts out loud.

There was a heavy sigh by his right side. "Teal'c? You want to grab our boy's other arm? Last thing he needs is a broken nose by taking a header on the ramp."

"Ha ha," Daniel commented.

"Ya know, sarcasm just doesn't have the same effect when the person using it looks half-dead."

It was good to know his outward appearance matched the way he felt, Daniel thought. Suddenly it was as if he was on a rollercoaster but as quickly as it began, it was over. He blinked in the comforting familiar light of the Gateroom and groaned as his stomach succeeded in turning itself inside out once again. His legs weren't going to support him and he tried to tell this to Teal'c and Jack but his brain didn't seem to want to connect to his mouth any longer. He heard Sam shout something to someone, but he was past caring.

* * * *

"Jack?"

"You awake, Daniel?"

Daniel turned his head and squinted at Jack. "No. I'm talking in my sleep."

Jack shrugged and then grinned. "How you feeling?"

He had to think about it for a minute. Daniel vaguely remembered waking up in the infirmary and Janet saying something about hooking him up to an IV. His stomach muscles ached, but at least the nausea was finally gone. "Um, better, I think," he said around a yawn.

"Fraiser said you can go home when the IV's done," Jack replied. He raised a finger and Daniel promptly shut his mouth. "*If* someone else drives you."

"Think Sam'll do it?" Daniel asked. It felt right to fall back into the-oh-so- comfortable teasing.

"Maybe." Jack leaned back and put his hands around one knee. "At least you didn't puke on her."

"I puked on you?" Being sick had been bad enough, but puking up your guts on the person you loved was downright embarrassing. He looked away from Jack and up at the IV. He wondered how long the drip would last. Maybe Jack was joking. Daniel glanced back at him. "Really?"

Jack nodded.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled.

"Why? You were sick. It wasn't like you were aiming for me on purpose." Jack leaned forward and peered at Daniel. "You weren't, were you?"

"Yeah, in the midst of my puking, I calculated the trajectory." Daniel closed his eyes, tiredness washing over him in a wave.

"Now you sound like Carter. You know, all techno-babbly."

"Techno-babbly isn't a word," Daniel pointed out.

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

Daniel waved his hand in Jack's general direction. He'd concede for the moment.

* * * *

Daniel forced himself to stay awake as Jack drove home through the Colorado night even though he wanted to simply close his eyes and fall asleep. Jack didn't talk; Daniel didn't want to.

He turned slightly in the seat, just enough to allow him to study Jack's profile. Daniel had spent most of the rest of his time in the infirmary sleeping, waking only when Janet had told him he could go home.

All of Jack's attention was on the road. He always drove that way--cautious and patient, just like he fished. Funny how Jack could be so patient behind the wheel of a truck or with a fishing rod in his hands but couldn't wait for Daniel or Sam to give a report.

Shifting his gaze to Jack's hands resting lightly on the steering wheel, Daniel realized that Jack's hands were as familiar to him as his own. He knew the map of them, knew every callus and scar and bump of the knuckles. He remembered Jack on the sea-voyage back to the Stargate, the comfort of the heavy weight of Jack's hand on his nape, the soothing warmth as Jack kneaded the knot that had formed in his shoulder.

"Daniel?"

He started when Jack called his name and blinked across the cab of the Avalanche.

"Home," Jack said and opened his door.

Daniel stared after him, sure he was supposed to do something. He didn't remember drifting off on the drive, but he also didn't remember the journey. There was a tap on the window. Oh yeah, he was supposed to get *out* of the vehicle so he could go *in* and sleep the slumber of the exhausted.

He fumbled with his seatbelt, his fingers stiff and cold. The door opened and Jack reached across him and undid the harness, a small kindness that made Daniel's eyes burn. He stepped out of the Avalanche and felt Jack's hands again, keeping him from falling flat on his face as he stumbled.

"How about we get inside and go to bed?"

"I'm hungry," Daniel said. He pointed to his stomach, just in case Jack didn't get the message. The IV Janet had provided was supposed to balance something or other, Daniel hadn't really cared as long as it relieved the nausea and the vertigo. But it hadn't filled the gnawing feeling in his stomach and he'd refused any food at the SGC, afraid to travel any distance with a full stomach.

"We'll round something up." Jack nudged his arm and Daniel followed him up the walk to the door. He wrapped his arms around his torso as Jack put the key in the lock. Damn, he couldn't get warm either. His teeth chattered.

The door opened and the heat on his face as he entered the house made him gag. He waved off Jack and headed straight to the bathroom.

As he knelt before the toilet, dry heaving, he didn't know whether he was glad he had nothing to bring up or not.

"Ah, Daniel," Jack said, coming into the bathroom without knocking. Daniel looked up at him and spied the can of ginger ale Jack held.

"Want to try some?" Jack asked. "I'll get you some crackers too."

Daniel nodded shakily and pushed himself to his feet.

Jack put the ginger ale on the counter and held up something else. "Doc said you should use this if you had any more nausea."

"I didn't throw up," Daniel reasoned.

"Because you have nothing left in you to throw up," Jack countered. He tossed the suppository to Daniel and then grabbed the can of soda. "I'll make you some toast while you...you know. And then you can get yourself to bed."

Scowling at Jack's retreating figure, Daniel sighed as he undid the foil protecting the medicine.

* * * *

"You want any more ginger ale?" Jack held the glass Daniel handed him.

Daniel shook his head. The crackers, toast, and soda had eased the hunger pangs while being bland enough for him to keep down. But the drugs Janet had supplied him with were making it hard for him to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep already." There was rough affection in the tone.

For a brief moment, Daniel thought of trying to respond with a pithy comment, but sleep sounded like a far more enjoyable proposition. He slouched down in the bed and turned onto his side, hearing Jack walk down the hall and thump down the steps and let his mind drift. Footsteps on the stairs again and then the bedroom door opened and shut.

Jack turned out the light on Daniel's side of the bed. Even though his eyes were closed, Daniel could sense the change of light. There was the quiet snick of a zipper as Jack undid his fly, and the soft rustle of fabric being pulled over skin. More footsteps as Jack walked to the bathroom. Daniel reached out to touch Jack's pillow, withdrawing his fingers as they met cool cotton. He turned onto his other side, pulling his legs up and curling into himself to try to get warm. Toilet flush, running water, and more running water as Jack washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Snap of fabric and rush of cooler air as the sheet and comforter were pulled back.

Daniel smiled into the dark as Jack moved closer.

"Come here." Jack draped a warm, a blessedly warm, arm over Daniel's ribs and Daniel scooted back a little into the loose embrace. Jack began a slow massage of Daniel's abdomen, releasing tight muscles.

"Thanks." Daniel covered Jack's hand with his own.

Jack didn't say a word, only pressed a kiss to Daniel's shoulder.

"Go to sleep," Jack said a breath later. "I'm here."

That was enough for Daniel. It would always be enough.

  



End file.
